The Giver
by ask jaz
Summary: Set at the end of Season 2, OC Cheyenne, an adolescent girl from California with a quirky demeanor is taken by the Others, but for reasons unknown. Contains flashbacks and multiple POVs. Drama, some mystery and a bit of romance.
1. Daily Grind

Title: The Giver

Chapter: Daily Grind

Author: ask jaz

Note: I definitely do not own Lost, because if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this. This is my first fan fic (but not my first fic period), so leave comments, if you please, on how I'm doing. Have fun with this, imagination in one of few escapes from the real world.

I wake up from my dream to the ocean. I can see some people already around the fire, beginning the day. I shiver a little as the wind blows; airplane blankets don't do me much justice. I sit up groggily, now realizing I'm definitely not going back to sleep.

I drag myself into the jungle to take a piss and change my clothes. I remember the day I found my luggage. Charlie happened to be sitting near me, carving something in a piece of wood. I opened it up and my shoes had found they're way to the top of the mess.

"Damn Chey, do ya wear any type of shoe but Chucks?" I just smiled and shrugged. The only shoes I brought to see my dad and his happy new little family were Converse.

"What can I say, I like quality shoes." My dad has a love/hate with Chuck Taylor's. When he played basketball in high school that's pretty much all Converse were made for. But when I little, those were my first pair of shoes.

"She can't wear Chucks!" he protested, "They're basketball shoes!" But my mom won that argument, and I showed up at daycare wearing my first pair of high tops. When I came to in Sydney with my shoes he held his tongue but his annoyed look was unavoidable.

I finish changing and head out to the beach. Claire and her baby are sitting in a chair- her eating some fruit, him cooing away.

"How are you feeling today?" I ask.

"Great, thanks!" she says in her thick Australian accent. I tell her to stay where she is; I want to check the baby's heartbeat, just to make sure he's doing okay. He only had a little virus, but illness is a whole other ball field with infants.

"Alright" she says. Other than Jack, I'm kind of known as a mini doctor here. But it's only because my mom's a certified nurse-midwife and I would go with her to check on her patients and even assisted in a birth. It was the most amazing thing I've ever witnessed. What most people don't know though is that midwives do more than just deliver babies. There are prenatal checkups and post-delivery visits, just to make sure mom and baby are doing okay.

I really only know the schematics of pregnant women, but I know some things about babies as well and since Jack is so busy playing follow the leader, I've stepped up as a kind of Primary Care Provider aka PCP for baby Aaron.

When I get to Jack's tent no one is there but there out of the corner of my eye I se something silver hanging out of his medical kit. I tiptoe in, so as not to draw attention to the fact that I'm going into Jack's tent when he's not here. That could be seen as suspicious.

As I yank the stethoscope out of the kit I see a folded up piece of paper hanging out from underneath the pillow on the bed. In my mind I know I should ignore this, walk out of here and mind my own business. But avoiding nosiness has never been my thing. Besides, what could be so important that Jack would hide it under his pillow? I take a look around before swiping the paper and quickly opening it up.

Kate's face greets me. The two mug shots are side by side and I'm so surprised I almost think this must be a joke. I can't even begin to imagine what Kate did. I mean, she could have just beat up some kid or stolen a couple of Snickers. You can get a mug shot for that, right?

Moreover, why does Jack have this so hidden away?

"Cheyenne?" I whirl around and quickly stuff the paper back into the space beneath the pillow.

"Hey Jack, I was just, uh…" Jack walks over to me and looks around his bed and the area around it.

"Were you snooping in my stuff, huh?" His eyes are blazing and his voice is hoarse and angry. I'm nervous that he'll figure out about my detective snooping.

"Jack, no, I was just getting the stethoscope so I could check Claire's baby. Why would I mess with your stuff?" He looks like he doesn't fully believe me, but with no hard evidence, he really has no choice.

"Just ask next time." I nod, smile and walk out trying not to look guilty or flustered. Lying was never really my strong point.

More people have woken up and started the day. Multiple fires are going and people are collecting wood and gathering fruit for breakfast. And while the food the island provides is delicious, I could really go for a candy bar right now.

I check the baby and with happiness tell her the heartbeat is clear and strong. She smiles widely and gives him a kiss.

"How's the little one?" Charlie walks up and my face gets a little warm. I have to admit, I have a little crush on Charlie. Just a little one.

"Very well." I say and Charlie gives Claire a wide smile. Not that it would matter if I had a huge crush on him; he's obviously got the hots for Claire. I'm used to predicting which kids will hook up with which at school, so I can definitely tell a to-be couple.

"Thanks Chey, you're great." Charlie nods at me earnestly and they both walk away like an excited pair of parents. It's kind of cute actually.

I head over to the main fire where Sun and Sayid are cooking a couple of fish over the flames. Sun sits in the sand, tying something in a net.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"The net has holes from the fish. I am fixing it." Her English is so much better than when we first landed. I smile and nod my head in understanding. I turn to Sayid who's carefully checking to see the progress of the fish.

"When are they leaving?" I ask Sayid. His face tells the story of a very tired and conflicted man.

"Soon." He says, "Very soon. Jack wants to infiltrate the Other's camp as soon as possible, in case they have connection with the outside world and/or food and medical supplies." It makes sense, but I still have a bad feeling. It was a little strange, the way Micheal showed up so excited about taking over the Others, but without his son. I saw the way he protected Walt before he was taken and it just doesn't make sense.

"This whole thing is very suspicious," Sayid remarks, reading my mind exactly, "Why would only Jack, Kate, Hugo and Sawyer be allowed to go. Even if the Others are weak, we cannot take a chance in losing more people to their tricks."

If there's anyone on this island I trust, it's Sayid. He's been through a lot; I can tell just by looking at him. Well, that and the fact that the man was a government torturer. But I'm conflicted as to whether or not I should tell him about the paper under Jack's pillow, but knowing Sayid, he probably already knows the story behind it.

"That's not the only thing. Earlier, when I was-"

"Hey Sayid, I need a favor!" Kate comes strolling up and asks Sayid something about extra guns. He turns to me, apologizes, and tells me he'll be right back. As they walk away, Kate turns around and gives me a look, like she knows I know. In my mind this seems ridiculous; I seriously doubt Jack would've said anything about this morning's incident, but the possibility always lingers.

I decide not to wait around for Sayid. If I'm to figure this out, I should do it myself. If I tell Sayid and he doesn't already now the whole deal behind Kate's mug shots it could get to Jack, and he would find out exactly what I was doing in his tent.

Just before noon we all gather as Jack calmly tells us that they are confident they'll be able to stop the Others and get the kidnapped people back. I wonder if he believes that himself though. It's just so hard for me to believe the Others are so weak and unequipped after everything they've done to us. But why would Micheal lie about something like that? I try and put the thoughts out of my head and wish the chosen four adventurers good luck and a safe trip.

I sit by the beach for a while and pretend to be fishing with stuff borrowed from Jin, but truthfully, if a fish bit I wouldn't notice. My mind is far off in the jungle, with the chosen four and Micheal, wondering if they're all okay. After lunch with Sun and Rose I decide to go chop wood. Kind of like when I'd run around the neighborhood to clear my mind, chopping wood does the same thing. Mostly because it's so exhausting that I can't think about anything else.

I wrap a scarf around my head, mention to Charlie, who's strumming his guitar in the sand near my tent, where I'm going and trudge up through the trees. I remember finding a nice big pile of dead branches last time I was in the jungle, just around four hundred feet in. It crazy how the trees can get so thick that one second you're fully bathed in sunlight and the next it's like dusk.

Almost everything is quiet, except for the birds and the bugs. I glance down and notice a sharp branch in my path, but it gives me a good scratch before I can jump away. As I wipe away the blood there's a bustle in the bushes behind me.

I pull out my knife and slowly walk towards the bush, my heart pounding. I try and stay low and as I move to reveal whoever is hiding, I hear an echoing sound, almost like a gunshot, but quieter, from the opposite direction.

Surprised, I twist to see what has happened. I feel something hit my arm, look down to see a flash of colors, close my eyes and fall.


	2. The Other Side

Title: The Giver

Chapter: The Other Side

Author: ask jaz

Note: Like I said, I do not own this great show, sadly. Leave a comment, or just think good thoughts. Either works.

"Juliet, come on in." The man intimidated Juliet, but that wouldn't stop her from telling him the truth.

"How have you been?" he asked, "Are you sleeping okay? I know you've been having nightmares…"

"That's not important. Listen, I have done everything I can here. You'll just have to find someone else, someone better."

"Juliet…"

"No, do not try and talk me out of this. There is nothing more I can do for you. I came and I tried, but I failed-"

"Juliet, there is no one else. You are the best in your field and the only one who can figure this problem out. You mustn't lose hope." Juliet knew he would react this way. He would never be able to accept the fact that her job here was done.

"I want to go home Ben. Just let me go home." Ben stood up and put down his round glasses onto the small desk he was reading on.

"Juliet, I think I have something that might interest you."

When I wake up I'm in a dark room, and my head feels heavy. How cliché. It's just like the mystery novels I read then pass onto Alin. I know he doesn't read them, but he pretends to like them because he knows I do. That's just one reason why he's so amazing.

I'm not strapped down or anything of that matter, but the door to the room is locked and there's nothing to break it. I dig into my pockets for anything I could use to get out of here, but I come up with only lint and sand. I sit back down on the bed, partly out of despair and partly because of the fatigue I feel. Everything is quiet, kind of like my room when no one's at home.

I wonder how everyone's reacting to my disappearance. I wonder if they've even noticed. I'm not the most liked or known person among us. Funny, because that's how it was for me at school. In fact, I'm probably more popular here on the island than I ever was at school.

As I wait for something to happen or for someone to come, I start feeling around the room. Other than the bed and an empty dresser, there's nothing here. As I'm scanning the floor looking for anything useful the door opens and a tall black woman stares at me. Her face is blank and lifeless, except for her eyes which are cold.

"Come with me." She says. She freaks me out so much that my mind doesn't comply with my feet.

"I can either leave you here another twelve hours, or you can come with me." There's no way in hell I'd stay here. I follow her into a long dark hall but before I can get a good look she straps a bag over my head and coaxes me to begin slowly, but steadily, walking towards something that can't be good.

I walk down the long hallway, trying to slide between person after person without causing any upsets. It's Friday, so these kids are more riled up than usual, probably because of the game tonight. Actually, who am I kidding, these kids are buzzing about all the drunken parties they can choose from after the game.

Occasionally, when I hear stories about the stupid kids from this school who get pulled over for drunk driving or crash and almost kill themselves in the process over a bottle of vodka, I'm glad I've never been, nor been invited, to parties like that. But that's only occasionally. Most of the time, being there seems a lot better than sitting at home Friday and Saturday nights, watching movies with my mom and her new hubbie, or "babysitting" my little brother, when I really just feed him, bathe him, put him to bed, and watch _SNL_.

Typical teenage life is the least of my worries right now though. My mom has been talking about me going to Australia over the summer to see my dad and his new family. I guess I'm still his family, but most of the time it doesn't feel like that. On one side, I don't want to go. I was kind of looking forward to possibly getting a job this summer. Maybe I could be a waitress. But on the other, what have I got to lose. It's not like there will be any friends pining over me. Let's just say, I've never clicked with any of the kids here. I don't even consider myself one of them.

I stop in my guidance counselor's office before I head to the bus to grab some papers on applying to colleges, but there's already someone in there when I swing open the door.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I never knew my guidance counselor was so snobby. Sitting in the chair across from him is a dark headed boy with a Green Day t-shirt on. My first thought is that he's kind of cute. My second is the high level of embarrassment I'm feeling right now.

"Oh, ah…sorry." I swiftly turn around and close the door. I imagine the chances of that kid talking to me, but with my luck, it'll just stay in my imagination. I wait just a couple of minutes before the kid walks out.

"Yo…you can g…go in...na…na…now." He stutters., but I understand what he says perfectly.

"Oh, thanks!" I say, remembering to throw in a smile for free. He smiles back, and from the looks of it, stands up a little straighter. As I walk into the office the smile is still plastered on my face.

The woman whips the bag off my head and pushes me into a chair. I'm in another room, only this time there's more people and a window. Along with the black woman, a man with white hair and a woman with long blond hair and sad blue eyes sit behind a table. On the table is a blank piece of paper.

I look around the room and notice a man standing near the padlocked door with a gun.

"I guess he isn't here for decoration, huh?" The blond woman gives a chuckle, but the white-haired guy stares at me with this strange look.

"No, he's not Cheyenne. He's there for your protection." My protection? I decide to leave that one alone for a while.

"How do you know my name?" From what Jack and Kate and everyone who's been taken by The Other's have told me, they're ruthless and will hurt anyone, even someone's who's pregnant.

"That's not important right now. My name is Juliet, and I need to talk to you about something."

"Who the hell are you people?!" My anger is beginning to bubble over the surface, "Why have you taken me? My people are gonna come looking for me, you know! They know I'm missing! They know-"

Juliet cuts me off. "Cheyenne, we know they know you're missing. It's fine. Now, if you can't listen, I'm going to ask Tom here to kindly shut you up." My heart is beating wildly in my chest. I so wish I could be home right now, playing patty cake with RJ, or watching clouds with Alin. But I'm not. I'm here in this godforsaken place.

Juliet looks at the man I assume is named Tom and shakes her head at him.

"Your name is Cheyenne Mason; you were born January 16, 1988. You have three younger siblings, six year old Matthew, four year old Melanie, and eighteen-month old Ryan Jr. Your mother was born in 1963 and your father in 1960. Your parents met in 1978, but didn't begin seriously dating until 1984. They were never legally married but separated when you were six and a half years old, both remarried. You live in Portland, Oregon, go to Alfred Kinsey Public High School, and your boyfriend's name is Alin Cance. Am I correct?" I begin clapping, for sarcastic measure.

"Do you want a prize? Jack and Kate already told me you guys know everything about us, and I must say, it definitely gives you a creepy factor." Tom grunts hoarsely.

"Good." Juliet says, smiling widely, "Now we can move on. Cheyenne, we're going to ask you to do something for us. There's a 99% chance you're going to say no, but we've decided we'll ask you first."

_Ask me first?_ I keep looking at the door like maybe Sayid or Charlie will bust through the door, and there'll be a nice, happy ending to this. But that guy is looming evidence that even if they did, the end wouldn't be that happy.

"Well spit it out, Jules." Maybe some of Sawyer's sarcasm has rubbed of on me, but truthfully, sarcasm hides the fact that I'm scared out of my mind. I'm also hoping that it ticks them off a bit, but Juliet seems unfazed.

"We need you to have a baby."


	3. Location: Unknown

Title: The Giver

Chapter: Location: Unknown

Note: Thanks for the review(s), they keep me going. Sorry this update took a second. Hopefully the fourth chapter will follow soon!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"I think it's going well, don't you?" Ben asks his tall wild haired daughter. Her lower lip sticks out in an obvious pout and she slowly shakes her head.

"I think you're sick." She spits out, and then walks away. Ben stares after her with his beady eyed stare, a smirk on his face.

Under his breath he murmurs, "If only you knew."

lostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintime

"The hell I will," I say this almost automatically, before I can process exactly what Juliet has just said. Juliet smiles at me and pats my hand. I pull it away quickly.

"Cheyenne, I know this seems like a very, very strange task, and it is. But it's also very important-"

_Does this woman really think I'm going to listen to this crazy talk?_

"If you haven't noticed, I'm only sixteen years old, that's hardly old enough to have a kid. Besides, to get pregnant you have to…"

_Oh shit!_

I jump out of the chair and sprint for the door. I'd rather be shot and die fighting than let one of them…let one of them…

The guy at the door points the gun in my face and I instantly stop. The white-haired man comes up behind me and grabs my arms, dragging me back to my seat kicking and screaming. I actually lean over and try to bite his hand.

He grabs me roughly and drags me away from the door. After he sits me back in my chair, Juliet handcuffs one of my hands to the chair.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Cheyenne." I want to spit and her face and call her names my parents would ground me for saying. Not for kidnapping me and handcuffing me to a chair, but for pretending to even care about my well-being.

"Tom, can you leave us. Justin, you may leave as well." Both look at each other with concerned looks but neither move.

"Tom, Justin, leave!" Her voice commands them with no mercy now. They reluctantly shuffle out of the room and Juliet turns to face me, her smile history.

I can tell that she's going to attempt to explain why she's doing this to me, and I want to hear it, but I also don't. No matter the explanation, if the Others really want something, they'll get it, one way or the other. No explanation required.

"I'm sure you're wondering what on earth is going on, yeah?" I don't respond.

"Cheyenne, how much do you know about your mother?" I begin to respond, but she holds her hand up to stop me.

"Never mind, forget I ever said that. Truthfully, the reason we want you to have a child, is because no one else can do it." That makes no sense, Claire was pregnant when she came and Aaron is as healthy as he could be.

As if she can read my mind, she says, "Yes, we know about Claire. But Claire came to the island pregnant. What I should have said is, no one who has become pregnant on the island has ever had a child." What she's saying doesn't make sense.

"The truth is, women who get pregnant on this island die." My free hand flies up to my mouth and tears instantly jerk out of my eyes. That's it, that's what they want. The Others want to use me for their little experiment and, inevitably, kill me.

"But, you see, you're different. We have reason to believe that you could make it. That you could give birth and survive."

"Oh, hell no. You, you're crazy. There's absolutely no way I'm having a baby for your scientific pleasure. You'd have to kill me first." Juliet pulls out a knife.

"If you insist."

lostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintime

"Charlie, have you seen Cheyenne?" Claire stands in front of Charlie's sleeping body, holding her baby, dozing on her shoulder, but Charlie doesn't stir.

"Charlie!" she says louder, this time adding in a kick.

"Wha?" Charlie jumps up and out of his slumber, a sleepy and dazed look on his face. Claire sighs impatiently.

"Charlie, do you know where I can find Cheyenne. Aaron's got a bit of a cough, and it's probably nothing, but I can't help but be worried about him…"

Charlie smiles widely and nods his head drowsily.

"No, no I completely understand." He sits up and smiles at her, eyebrows raised.

"Charlie…where is she?"

"Oh, yah, right. Heh, Cheyenne actually went to chop wood around…" he looks up at the sun, "Well, around noon."

Claire gasps, kneeling down to Charlie's level.

"Charlie, it's almost sun down. Where is she?"

lostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintime

Juliet explains everything to me; the dead women, the failed pregnancies, even how she impregnated her cancer-stricken sister. She even explains how they would impregnate me. But she doesn't explain why they picked me, why they think I'd be able to carry a child to full term.

"Contrary to your belief, we are not savages. I would never stand by while that kind of activity took place, you should know that. If you would like, we can get a sample from your boyfriend, Alin Cance." This is absolutely ridiculous.

"I'm not having a baby for you. I have no idea why you thought I'd ever agree to something like this."

"I didn't. I was hoping over time you may come to terms with it. But I knew you'd never fully agree with it. I read you're file; I noticed you were a very stubborn child. I guess that hasn't changed much, huh?" Again, I keep my mouth shut.

Juliet gets up and knocks four times on the door. A moment later, Tom and the man called Justin walk back into the room.

"Take her back to her room. And tell Ben to get in here. We need to talk." Tom takes the handcuffs off and eyes me as I slowly rise. What am I going to do with a gun to my head? He and Justin walk me out of the room, my head bowed towards the ground like an ashamed prisoner. Outside of the room, we stop. I feel a hand on my chin lift my head and my eyes connect with another pair.

"Hello Cheyenne." His voice is sly, but his eyes are what freak me out. Wide and curious, they seemed to long for something. They seem …dangerous.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here." Although I've never met him, I know this is the infamous Benjamin Linus.

"Get your hands off of my face or I'll gladly do it for you." Ben smirks at me and lowers his hands. Then he cocks his head, like he's confused.

"Now tell me, Cheyenne, did Juliet explain to you why we think you could successfully have a child?" I glare at him, but reluctantly answer.

"Not exactly." Now he's full out smiling.

"That's strange. Well, would you like to know why?" No matter how much Ben tries to suck up to me, I won't budge. I can tell, just by looking at him, that he's done terrible things. But I'm curious, and if I want to survive until Jack and the rest of them come and get me, I have to inquire. I nod slowly.

"Well, if you must know, your-" Juliet appears out of nowhere, cutting Ben off.

"Ben, we need to talk. Now." Ben's eyebrows shot up, but he follows her. But as I am led away, I hear Ben's voice behind me.

"Oh and, Cheyenne, think about our offer, won't you? It makes more sense than you believe." I don't even give him the benefit of turning around.

Tom and Justin march me to my room without a word and close and lock the door behind me. There's one light bulb in my room now, and an empty tray with a glass of water on it. I sit on the bed and think. I can't sort out my thoughts. Trying to piece together this puzzle of information, I remember Juliet saying something about my mother.

She's so…different, Juliet. When she was standing there, holding that knife in here hand, I thought she was going to kill me. But she didn't. Instead she stared me down, a fierce, fiery look in her eyes. She took a deep breathe and put the knife back into her pocket. It was like she was trying to calm herself down.

But more than that, why can't women here have babies? Why do they die and why do the Others believe I can be their Virgin Mary?

As I'm thinking, the door opens and a woman comes in. She's older than Juliet, but younger than Tom and white with brown hair. She says nothing, but holds a plate with sandwiches and two small pills on it. The woman quickly deposits the tray and leaves, all without saying a word. As I pick up the plate, a piece of paper drops. I open it up to see my own mother's birth certificate.

_Name: Justine Michaela Smith _

_Birth date: 05-07-1963_

_Hospital: None_

_Location of birth: Unknown_


	4. Hostile Truths

Title: The Giver

Chapter: Hostile Truths

Note: Sorry about the long periods of time between posts lately. I know it's annoying and now that I've entered NaNoWriMo (writing a novel in a month); the chap after this may take a while too. But, like always, thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys rock. Also thanks to ilovejohnmayer for editing. Happy reading!

For a while I mentally obsessed over the cute guy with a stutter. But like all boys I become even vaguely interested in, he gradually left my mind.

For what it's worth, I was skeptical about even pursing a guy like this, a guy with baggage. No one denies that stuttering is baggage. But all this, this idea that stutter guy liked me, proved to just exist in my mind. Or so I thought.

It was another Friday night and I was sitting at home, watching some old Drew Barrymore movie with RJ. He was jumping around like a crazy monkey, probably from the sip of soda I gave him. He wouldn't react so crazily if my mom didn't have him eat all this natural, organic food. A little high fructose corn syrup never hurt anyone.

Then my phone buzzed, which isn't all that unusual for others, but is unusual for me. No one (seriously, no one) texts me. I thought maybe, in my ultimately hopeful mind, some dude I gave my number to forever ago finally realized he's in love with me and has decided to risk everything and reveal it to me. But it was just my mom.

'Hey Chey, Ryan and I are with some friends and they're taking their kids to Schell's arcade later. Would you be interested in going?'

Whoopee, hanging out with middle-schoolers sounds like so much fun.

'Sure mom. But who's gonna watch rj?'

Around forty-five minutes later, Mom and Ryan came back, put RJ back in regular clothes (I had reduced him to a diaper and socks) and we all went to Schell's. I never really went there as a kid, maybe for one or two birthday parties, but nothing other than that.

The place was pretty full, mostly with middle and high-schoolers, though I did spot some college guys with their obviously un-interested girlfriends battling it out on a shooting game. Mom's friend's kids' were mostly between nine and thirteen, though one lady had a runny nose toddler and another had a girl around my age, caught up in texting somebody (probably complaining about having to be here). Ryan gave me twenty bucks to buy some tokens, but I thought about spending it on a bunch of gummy snakes.

I played racing games, shooting games, even a golf game, some with RJ, some alone. I was contemplating playing one of those lottery games when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Ar…ar…are yo…you u…u…use…ing this?" Maybe, just maybe, my luck has changed, I thought.

I twisted around and with one look at his fringy (dark and long, but not too long. Kind of like a punk Zac Efron) hair, a stupid smile got slapped across my face.

"Oh, ah, probably not. Sorry." I moved out of the way and he put two tokens in the machine. I probably should have went and played another game or something, but instead I just watched him play. It was probably kind of stalker-ish, but I was interested in whether or not he'd win. The guy silently and intensely watched the spinning light-thingy. Finally, he slapped the button and the light landed on the "You win 30 tickets!" As fringy dude collected up his tickets, I slunk away to another video game. I was about to try my luck on Guitar Hero when someone patted my shoulder.

"Yo…you c...c...can have them." It was Fringy dude and he was giving me the tickets he'd won. I blushed a little at the act of chivalry. Brushing my wildly curly hair back behind my ear and smiling, I said-

"Oh, thank you, but don't you want them?" He shook his head.

"Nah, you c…c...can ha…have 'em." I took the tickets gratefully and as I turned to play the Guitar Hero, I got an idea.

"Hey, ummmm, since you gave me your tickets, did you want to play a free game of Guitar Hero, heh, on me?" Fringy dude looked from me to the game and then back to me. Then, clear as a bell, he said,

"Okay."

lostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintime

I smile every time I remember that Friday night at the arcade. I got so lucky that night. If I hadn't agreed to go to the arcade, if he had decided to stay home and play Halo 3 or some other video game. Most of all, if I hadn't offered him that free game of Guitar Hero, would we have ever figured out how much we needed each other?

I should be focusing on this piece of paper I'm holding in my hand, not how I met my boyfriend. The first three lines make sense to me. That's my mom's name, that's her birthday and she told me years ago that she was born at home. But, where was home? This line, _Location of birth: Unknown_, is freaking me out. Mom always told me she was born in this small town in Maryland, but I guess she was lying.

Why is this important though? My mind is working to string the answers to my questions together. The Others want me to have a baby, and my mother is somehow involved. Maybe, possibly, she's an Other! No, my mother couldn't be an Other. But if she was, why would they give me her birth certificate. To turn me against her?

I also think about the woman who brought me the birth certificate. Did she do it under instruction from Ben, or is she trying to help me figure this whole mess out.

I don't touch the sandwiches, for fear of them being drugged, but my stomach is growling ferociously. A couple of frustrated tears jerk out of my eyes, but I quickly brush them away. If I have to do anything, I have to keep my mind clear. I can't just give up and fall over crying, waiting for Sawyer or Jack to come get me. I have to get a message to them. Since they left before I was taken, they should be near here by now.

I search around the plate and under the food to see if the women left any more clues, but I find nothing. As I'm about to begin searching under the bed, the door creaks open.

I can't tell who it is, so I quickly stuff the paper in my pocket while I am kneeling, hoping whoever it is can't see me, and stand up to face them.

Juliet's closes the door behind her and raises her hands up.

"I'm not armed with anything Cheyenne. But I can assure you, attacking me won't get you any closer to escaping." Whose side is she on anyway?

Juliet and I stare each other down. Her forehead is scrunched up in stress and her eyes look tired and aggregated. Her lips are in a thin frown.

"Tell me, Juliet," I say coolly, "What's the real reason I'm here?" Juliet ignores my question. Instead, she picks up the plate of sandwiches and takes one.

"Eat." To prove it's not poisoned or drugged she bites into the sandwich. I wait a couple of minutes, to see if it really is drugged, but nothing happens. She extends the plate towards me and I hesitantly pick up a sandwich.

"Eat." She says again. I'm afraid this is some kind of trick, but I doubt Juliet would drug herself. I bring the sandwich to my lips and bite.

"Good." She says, breaking out a smile, "That's not to terrible, now is it?" I say nothing, I just continue to eat.

When I'm done Juliet pulls a bottle of water from behind her and hands it to me. Then she leans down, picks up two of the small pills on the plate and hands those to me too.

"What are these?" I ask. Maybe this is a trick, some type of mind game.

"Prenatal vitamins. We have to keep you nice and healthy." Noted: the Others are very, very stubborn.

"Juliet, I am truly sorry about your troubles, but I'm not having a baby for you. I can't do it. I won't do it." I hand her back the water and the pills but she doesn't take them. Instead she sighs loudly, walks over to the door, and knocks four times loudly.

Wow, that was easy…

Too easy.

The door opens and three men come in, one holding two rather large syringes. My eyes grow wide with realization and as Juliet mouths, "I'm sorry," the men start towards me.

My body reacts faster than my mind. I drop the water and vitamins and try and run from them. But the room is small and with the exit blocked, there's no where for me to turn. Two of the men grab me and as I struggle against their hold I feel a prick in my arm and then a flash of pain and pressure. Nothing happens to my body, I don't feel drowsy or out-of-control.

In the background of my thrashing and screaming I can hear Juliet repeating the same words over and over again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Maybe she is, but being sorry isn't helping me. I guess she can't stand the sight of this because after the first interjection she is gone, leaving me to fight alone. I see the third man, the man with the needles, tap the second syringe and I begin struggling even more. If that wasn't the sedative, this definitely is.

But then the second prick comes and I feel that familiar feeling of an uneasy and unwanted sleep. And without a second thought I feel myself slump into the men's arms and am carried away.


	5. I'm Not You

Title: The Giver

Chapter: I'm Not You

Note: Thanks for putting up with my neglect. I know I don't write nearly as often as I should. Thank you to those who read and review, as well as those who just read. All are appreciated. ilovejohnmayer, you're the best; thanks for editing and encouragement. Happy New Year!

"Ben, I'm not sure I can go through with this. She's…she's just a kid. It's not right-"

"Juliet, are you really the one to judge what is right and what isn't?" Juliet grows silent at Ben's harsh tone. Ben sighs and leans back against the wall.

"You were brought here to do a job. She could be the solution to our problem and once that problem is solved, you can go home. Isn't that what you want Juliet, to go home?" Juliet's bright blue eyes glare at Ben, at the real meaning behind his words.

The idea that she would kill a child to get what she wants.

"I understand that Ben, and I agree; Cheyenne just might survive the pregnancy and give birth. She might be our solution. But Ben, I will not let her die to get the results I want. I'm not you Ben, I'm not you."

lostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintime

My eyes flutter open and I let out a small groan. I can feel that I'm laying back on something and that my body has been strapped down. This room is different than the others I've been in. It's more like…a doctor's office.

My mind is starting to awaken and I begin to take in my surroundings. My clothes are gone and in their place is one of those lacy hospital gowns, the ones that always leave me shivering with cold. I can see jars of cotton balls, cue-tips, alcohol wipes. There's even one of those, "How To Correctly Wash Your Hands" posters.

I try and wiggle my arms out of the straps, but I'm bound too tightly to move. Frustrated, I lie my head back down and try to ignore the thoughts in my head. I have no idea how long I was knocked out or what they did when I was. For all I know I could already be…

No. Until I know what really happened, I can't jump to conclusions. That's what my mother told me when I thought Alin was cheating. I was ready to leave him; I have no sympathy for a cheating man, even one I love. But she talked me into finding out the truth first.

I want to be angry at Juliet, like I am at Ben, but I can't. Out of everyone in this god-forsaken place, she's the only one I can see has a visible soul. But I don't trust her.

I don't understand why Sayid and Charlie and the rest of them haven't come for me yet. They absolutely have to know I'm missing by now. And what happened to those who went with Micheal? They must be close by now. I look at the closed down on the other side of the room, expecting them to bust through at anytime to save me from this place.

Instead, when the door opens, Juliet walks in. There's no smile on her face this time. I can see dark, tired circles under her eyes and lines of worry across her face.

"Good morning Cheyenne, how are you feeling?" I say nothing. It's pretty obvious I'm not in that great of a mood.

She picks up a chart and begins to flip through it, throwing glances my way occasionally. Placing the chart back down, she picks up a stethoscope and listens to my heart. I want to ask the question that's plaguing my mind, but I'm afraid of the answer.

"I did a physical while you were unconscious. I really recommend you not struggle so much next time, they were only prenatal vitamins." I stare angrily at her calm face.

"You're in very good health Cheyenne." There's a long moment before I speak.

"I guess you guys are happy about that, since it's a lot easier to impregnate someone when they're nice and healthy…" I mumble sarcastically.

Juliet pulls a chair to my side and begins unbuckling the straps.

"I don't want you to hate me Cheyenne." I can't help but think that's kind of impossible, given the circumstances.

"This isn't the worst thing that could happen, you know." She smiles as she unfastens the last buckle, "You could be dead right now, like your friend Ana Lucia."

I feel a gasp escape my mouth. Sitting up, I try and process the words Juliet has just uttered. What? No, wait…how could…she can't…

"What did you say?" Juliet gives me a look, a 'you-heard-what-I-said' look. But it's also a sympathetic look.

"I…I don't understand why are you telling me this?" I stutter. My mind is whirling with the image of Ana Lucia, cold and lifeless.

"You were bound to find out eventually." Loud knocks echo through the room and Tom, the white haired man, sticks his head in.

"Jules, Ben wants you." My eyes flicker from Tom to Juliet, my mind still on what she said about Ana Lucia. I don't believe her. This is some kind of trick, some lie to bring my guard down.

"Is that how it works Juliet?" Juliet slowly turns away from Tom to stare at me.

"Does Ben wave his hand and you meet his every need? Or are you at the point where you can read his thoughts and just cater to him?" Juliet blinks, smirks and walks out the door, slamming the door behind her.

lostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintime

"What are we gonna do, we don't even know what happened to her?" Claire says, concern deep in her voice.

"Well, we have to do something." Sayid mutters. Everyone stands in a circle around the fire, the sun slowly dipping in the sky.

"It'd really be helpful if Jack or Kate were here, God, I'd even take Sawyer at this point." Everyone turns to glare at Charlie.

"This is obviously the work of the Others" John says calmly, "All we have to do is find their camp and get Cheyenne. By that time Jack and the rest of them will have infiltrated it. For all we know, they could find her while they're infiltrating it; it's very likely they could."

"Why would they want her? I mean, she's not all that dangerous or anything. Why would they take her?" Charlie's eyes grow wide in fear. "And what if it wasn't the Others." Every eye in the group circles on Charlie.

"What if it was that thing, that…that…monster in the forest got her, what then, huh?" Claire breathes deeply, holding baby Aaron close to her chest.

"We would have known." Mr. Eko's voice ricochets across the beach. "We would have known had that spirit come. The real question is who will go and save her?"

Everyone is silent, apprehension filling the air.

"Well?!" Claire screeches. Charlie wraps his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"How are we going to save Cheyenne when we have absolutely no idea of what happened to her? I mean, we've looked everywhere…" Hugo announces. Some people nod in agreement, others begin murmuring unsurely.

Jin whispers something to Sun in Korean, who in turn translates it to the group, a grim look upon her face.

"Jin says Mr. Eko is right- who is going to find her? We can't just stand here and argue amongst ourselves. If it Jack or Kate or Sawyer were here, I'm sure they'd lead us, but they're not, so we'll have to lead ourselves. Now, Jin says he will go. Who will go with him?" No one moves, or speaks- everything is silent but the sound of the wind and the waves.

"I'll go with you Jin." John says, walking over and shaking his hand.

"I as well." Sayid says confidently.

"I'm going too. I was the last person to see her. I want to be the first she sees again." Claire squeezes Charlie hand proudly.

"Alright, it's settled. We leave at dawn."

Lostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintime

Juliet doesn't come back. Instead, the woman with the brown hair does- the one who gave me the birth certificate. Like Juliet, she seems to be one of very few people interested in helping me.

"Hello." I say quietly. She's holding another plate of sandwiches and a glass of milk. She stares at me with wide eyes, and then dips her head back down.

"Are these for me?" I ask. She says nothing, just puts the tray down and begins to leave.

"Wait, please, can you tell me anything? Why are you people trying to impregnate me?" The woman ignores my questions and begins to leave. As she turns the doorknob, I ask another question, one that makes her stop.

"My mother, was she born here? Did you know my mother?" The woman turns around slowly and wipes a brimming tear from one of her wide brown eyes.

"Please, I need to know. If my mother was born here, how did she leave? How did she get off the island?" The woman looks extremely nervous. She stares at a camera in the corner before sauntering over to me and leaning in my ear.

"She didn't." What? That doesn't make any sense. Of course my mother left the island, otherwise how would I have been born?

"But…that doesn't make any-" She shushes me loudly. I follow one of her fingers to my hair and she gently brushes it out of my face.

"Cheyenne, I am your mother."


	6. The Dark Side of Truth

Title: The Giver

Chapter: The Dark Side of Truth

Note: I'm not exactly sure of how many chapters this story will have, but I will figure it out. I'm glad you guys like the story, I like writing it. Hopefully more will follow! Thanks to ilovejohnmayer (who is an awesome writer, you guys should check out some of her stuff) for editing and loving on this story. Enjoy!

"Ack!"

Charlie falls over an uprooted tree branch, dropping all his things in the dirt. They are almost a whole day in and had traveled virtually without stopping. The trail is thick with vegetation and animals.

"Charlie, you okay?" Jin says in choppy English. Charlie sighs, lifting himself up from the ground and picking up his things.

"Yeah, Jin, I'm fine. Thanks." Jin helps Charlie collect his pack and get up.

"Not much farther, I think." Jin says. Charlie nods, agreeing with Jin. Up ahead, Sayid calls for them to keep up with the rest of the group. Charlie sighs again, staring down at his hands.

"Do you think we'll find her Jin?"

Jin stops for a moment, pondering the question.

"Yes Charlie. We will find her. We have too."

lostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintime

"My mother? What the-"

"Shhh!!!" We are both silent for a moment as she listens. I don't hear anything but she must because she drops her hand from my face and gallops out the door.

"Wait!" I call after her. The door opens, but it's not just her. It's Juliet, Ben, and Tom, who's got the woman by her arm, keeping her from running. She pulls away from him, trying to get loose.

"What did she tell you?" Ben growls. It's obvious he's quite angry at the woman by the redness that's filled his face and the deep frown of his thin lips.

"Why?" I sneer. I don't know why, but I enjoy seeing him angry, or frustrated or annoyed. It's like a small kind of payback.

"Whatever she said, they were lies. Everything was a li-"

"NO!" She screams, struggling against Tom even more, "It wasn't a lie. I really am her mother!"

"No you're not Justine, you are not her mother!" He screams this at her over her hysterical cries. I pause, remembering the birth certificate, realizing that Justine is my mother's name as well. My mind swirls with confusion as I try and figure out exactly what is going on.

"Wait, just tell me the truth. Is she my mother?" Ben glares crossly at Justine before answering me.

"No, Cheyenne, this woman is not your mother. God, don't you know your own mother from a crazed woman? Tom, get her out of here." Tom drags her away, her screaming and crying that Ben's lying. And, for some foreign reason, I believe her. Besides, why would I trust the word of Ben Linus?

"Are you okay?" Juliet asks me. Like she really cares.

"Oh yeah, just peachy. This woman has just come in and very calmly informed me that she is my mother. And truthfully, I'd believe her over you any day."

"She's lying Cheyenne, and you-"

"Ben," Juliet interrupts him calmly, "I've got it, thanks." Some of the redness drains from Ben's face as he thinks for a moment, then nods and leaves.

As soon as the door closes behind him, my questions are on her.

"Tell me the truth Juliet, is that my mother? If so, then how? And if she isn't, why would she say she is? Tell me, if she is my mother, was she born on the island? Is that why you want me to have a kid, because my mom was born here? Do you really think that's going to work?" Juliet smoothes back her hair with a groan.

"Please Cheyenne, one question at a time." I slide off of the bed and wobbly plant my feet firmly on the floor.

"Fine," I snarl, "let's start with the first question. Who is my mother?"

lostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintime

"P…p…p…please Cheyenne, o…o…one question at a t…time." Alin stutters as I take another bite of my cold and not so cheesy grilled cheese sandwich.

"Right, sorry. Coke or Pepsi?"

"P…Pepsi. Coke s…s…sucks."

"Sprite's better anyway," I laugh. Today's it's just the two of us. Alin's friend Hale has a very bad cold and the two girls I often sit with have decided to become mindless drones to some A-crowders. Oh the joys of high school.

I don't mind though. Throughout the last four months or so Alin's gone from random dude at the arcade to something close to a best friend. It seems like a blur, every moment we've shared between then and now.

"Okay, cookies and cream or mint chocolate chip?" Alin takes a swig of his water before answering.

"Ah, definitely c…c…cookies and cream." I sit back in my chair, a wide smile crossing my face.

"See, this is why we're friends. Cookies and cream is my favorite. I mean, who can beat Oreos in creamy vanilla. It's priceless." He smiles and laughs along with me and I can feel my heart swell.

"I…I thought we were fr…fr…friends because you felt sorry for me." He's still half laughing, but the smile has melted from my face.

"What, no! Alin, we're friends because you're an awesome person and I'm an awesome person, and awesome people need other awesome people to be fully awesome. I don't feel sorry for you just because you stutter; it's just another aspect of Alin Cance."

We are both silent for a moment then, smiling widely, Alin reaches across the table, pen in hand, and writes something on my arm.

'Alin Cance loves Cheyenne Mason.'

lostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintimelostintime

"Justine", Juliet answers, "Justine is your mother. Do you want your clothes back?"

"Which Justine? My mom back in Calli or my mom here; because so far I know both as Justine. And yes, I would." I retaliate immediately.

"I can't answer you that. But you've already answered a lot of things for yourself. Think about it, and I'll be right back." She leaves and I am right behind her.

"Uh-no, I'm definitely coming with you this time. The last time you left me here, I acquired another mother. I don't want any other long lost relatives tracking me down." She chuckles at my humor, but hesitates to let me leave.

"Juliet, I promise I won't run. Promise." She stares into my eyes for a moment, then digs something out of her pocket.

"I know you won't." Juliet clicks one end of the handcuffs on me and the other on herself.

"Let's go." My feet are freezing from standing on this cold floor, but I don't dare complain. We walk out the door and down a series of long hallways. Eventually we come to a room filled with washers and dryers.

"Hey, how do you have electricity? Where's it coming from?" She digs through a basket of folded clothes and pulls out my jeans, jacket, t-shirt and bandana.

"Here you go." She says, handing me my clothes. I glance from the clothes to Juliet then back to the clothes.

"Right, and I'm supposed to change how?" Juliet smiles, even gives a little chuckle. She unlocks the handcuffs that connected us, but immediately pulls out her gun. I drop my clothes and propel my hands into the air.

"Dude!" I exclaim, a point of fear in my voice. I don't understand why she's pulled the gun on me, I haven't done anything. Juliet just shakes her head.

"It's nothing you've done, it's just protocol. Since you're not handcuffed to me you're liable to overtake me and run away, and that's something we'd rather not have happen." I nod slowly, my eyes slowly searching for a way out of here. Maybe, just maybe, I can find a way to sneak past Juliet and out of here. The chances of me getting out of here are slim, but they're not impossible.

"Get in there." Juliet commands, motioning to her left. Out of the corner of my eye I spot what she's motioning towards. There's a tiny room, no bigger than a broom closet, covered in dust.

"Ahhh…, do you happen to have anywhere a little cleaner. You know, a room where the chances of me getting infected by some deadly South American virus are a little less likely…" Juliet just glares at me until I subscribe to her demands. I move fast, trying to change as quickly as I can, but I begin to evaluating my surroundings as I work.

There are no visible windows in this room, and no other doors to escape out of. It's literally a cave. But a couple quiet jumps reveals the floor isn't very steady and I begin to wonder if a little prying of floorboards may just be my way out when I hear a thump from outside the door.

"Hello?" I call. There's no answer, so I swiftly lace up my Converse and timidly open the door. The first thing I see is Juliet face down on the floor, gun dangling out of her hand. The next thing I see is the girl standing above her, holding a taser in one hand and a key in the other.

"Um…" I stand there, looking from the curly headed girl, to Juliet's unconscious body, to the curly head again.

"We need to go- now. Follow me or risk the angry wrath of my father." The girl turns around and starts walking out the door.

"Wait!" I grab Juliet's gun and try and follow the girl, whose strides are quick and long. She doesn't stop; she just motions for me to continue to follow her. I'm quiet for a moment, deep in thought if this is the right idea. True, this random girl did get me away from Juliet, but who the hell is she? The last thing I need right now is more questions.

"No, really, wait!" I grab her shoulders, spinning her around and looking her dead in the eye. She slightly taller than me and her eyes are burning with fierce energy.

"For what? For us to be caught?"

"Who are you, where are you taking me, who is your father, and why are you doing this?" The girls sighs, her lips a thin line. But she answers my questions, and my mouth drops from my jaw to the floor in surprise and disbelief as she gives me the truth.

"My name is Alex. I'm taking you to your mother. My father's name is Ben; I believe you two already met. I'm doing this because Jacob told me to. He told me I had to save you."


End file.
